Bartimaeus : The End of Beginning
by Amanda Steinhart
Summary: Bartimaeus kembali beraksi! Master barunya kembali membawa ia dan Kitty terjebak dalam konspirasi berbahaya. Nathaniel pun turut serta... Chapter 2 & 3 is here!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bartimaeus**_

_**1**_

Temperatur dalam ruangan menurun drastis. Bunga es terbentuk di tirai dan mengerak tebal di sekeliling bola lampu di langit-langit. Pijaran cahaya di tiap bohlam mengecil dan meredup, sementara lilin-lilin yang berdiri di tiap permukaan yang tersedia, sumbunya tertiup padam, tampak seperti sekoloni jamur. Kamar yang sekarang gelap itu dipenuhi asap belerang yang kuning menyesakkan, di dalam sana bayangan hitam yang kabur menggeliat dan melintir. Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar suara jeritan. Pintu yang menuju anak tangga tiba-tiba mendapat tekanan kuat. Pintu itu menggembung ke arah dalam, kayu-kayunya bergemeretak. Suara langkah kaki yang tak tampak mengentak lantai kayu dan mulut-mulut yang tidak kasatmata membisikkan kata-kata jahat dari belakang tempat tidur dan balik meja.

Awan sulfur itu memadat menjadi gumpalan asap tebal yang memuntahkan sulur-sulur tipis; sulur-sulur itu menjilat-jilat ke udara seperti lidah sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Gumpalan asap itu tergantung di atas bagian tengah _pentacle_, menggelegak naik menuju langit-langit seperti awan gunung berapi yang meletus. Hampir tak tampak jeda sedikit pun. Lalu dua mata merah yang menatap lurus terbentuk di tengah-tengah asap.

Hei, sepertinya aku pernah memakai efek seperti ini, tapi aku tidak ingat di mana (Ehem, aku bohong, tentu saja. Yah, kau tak mungkin melupakan awal pemanggilan yang ternyata hampir membawa rohmu mencair dalam sup ikan, kan? Tapi, memang aku akui, aku tak bisa melupakan masterku yang satu itu. Aku hanya ingin bernostalgia sedikit. Bedanya, kali ini mataku _merah _bukan _kuning_.). Pada pemanggilan tersebut, _si penyihir_ ketakutan setengah mati. Tentu saja, karena si penyihiritu cuma anak kecil umur dua belas tahun.

Bulir-bulir salju sebesar bola mata melayang turun, melapisi lantai kayu bagaikan karpet putih setebal tiga sentimeter. Bersamaan dengan itu, kabut pekat muncul, bercampur dengan asap dan melayang di tengah ruangan, menutup pandangan semua orang akan hal-hal di sekitarnya. Yes, pemanggilku pasti sudah mati karena ketakutan dan kedinginan.

Di hadapanku berdiri anak lelaki, berumur kira-kira tujuh belas tahun.

Aku memandang malas ke arah pemanggilku, pria muda dengan rambut pirang dalam setelan kaus dan celana jins belel. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Baru kali ini aku melihat penyihir setidak rapi ini, itupun jika anak ingusan di hadapanku ini seorang penyihir. Membayangkan bahwa ia seorang _commoner_ membuat perutku serasa ditusuk-tusuk pisau perak.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan itu kecil, berbentuk persegi panjang, dan dipenuhi—duh, sepertinya dugaanku benar— barang-barang tipikal _commoner_. Satu set komputer berdiri di sebelah kanan ruangan. Telepon genggam tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, di sebelah tempat tidur berukuran sedang. Di atasnya tergeletak banyak barang rongsokan, yang kukenali sebagai benda yang amat sering digunakan para _commoner_ di waktu senggang. Aku tidak bisa memahami di mana letak kesenangan memainkan benda-benda itu. Anak laki-laki yang memanggilku berdiri di _pentacle _seberang, dekat dengan tempat tidur. _Pentacle_ku berada di dekat pintu.

Alih-alih ketakutan setengah mati, anak lelaki itu tersenyum mengejek sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia menguap dengan lagak dibuat-buat, membuat ekspresi tidak sopan di wajahnya, dan berkata santai, "Terima kasih atas pertunjukannya, _demon_. Tapi tidak perlu repot-repot, kau hanya membuat perutku geli." Ia menggaruk hidung. "Tidak kreatif pula. Ketinggalan jaman."

Beraninya anak ini! Aku mendidih. Dengan cekatan aku mengubah bentukku menjadi monster berkepala zombie berbelatung, bertubuh manusia dengan organ-organ dalam terburai, dan kaki raksasa berkuku panjang melengkung yang dapat membelah tanah dalam sekali sentuh. Aku menambahkan erangan mematikan, dan bau yang akan membunuh ratusan tikus yang berada pada jarak satu mil (Oke, aku memang melebih-lebihkan. _Sepertinya_ bau ini dapat membunuh, tapi sebenarnya tidak, hanya dapat membuat makan siang dan sarapanmu menjadi sia-sia.). Wujud ini memang sedang populer sekarang, walau sebenarnya perubahan ini _sama sekali _bukan gayaku.

Aku mendelik ke arah calon masterku. Yeah, efek yang ditimbulkan wujudku ini benar-benar membuatku senang, walaupun tak bisa dibilang sukses seratus persen. Wajah si bocah tengik berubah hijau, dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan minat untuk muntah. Namun, aku geram sekali melihatnya, ia menelan bulat-bulat minatnya tersebut, berdeham, dan menegakkan tubuh untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya yang tadi nyaris terjatuh (Dengan susah payah tentunya. Wujudku yang sekarang pasti wujud yang paling menakutkan di seluruh jagat raya. _Marid _pun tak mungkin mengalahkan aku).

Aku mengerang sejadi-jadinya, dan tersenyum sinis, menunggu suara pecahan kaca-kaca jendela yang memekakkan telinga.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dengan berwibawa ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan itu tidak memiliki jendela (Kesalahan teknis. Lagipula sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud untuk memecahkan jendela _sih_).

Si anak laki-laki terbahak. "Sudah cukup main-mainnya, jin. Aku ingin kau mendengarkan perintahku." Sudah cukup main-main, katanya? Anak ini benar-benar membuat darahku naik ke kepala (Akhir-akhir ini aku memang cepat naik darah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena aku jarang sekali dipanggil dalam rentang waktu 3 tahun, semenjak kejadian luar biasa di St. James Park. Jarang adanya pemanggilan kini membuatku ingin melampiaskan kebosananku kepada siapa saja yang kutemui, atau jika punya kesempatan, kepada _siapa saja_ yang memanggilku.). Aku menatap tajam ke arah garis _pentacle _yang terbuat dari kapur, berharap tatapanku dapat membakar lantai, dan menghapus sedikit saja garis yang tergambar. 1 sentimeter saja sudah cukup memberiku kesempatan untuk melahapnya. Oh, jangan, aku punya ide yang lebih menarik. Aku akan meremasnya dan bermain bola basket terlebih dahulu.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh ayahku."

Oke, satu lagi manusia yang kejam dan tidak berpikir panjang. "Kau yakin tidak salah menyebut nama jin, bocah? Tugas seperti itu tidak cocok untukku, tahu. Terlalu mudah. Cari saja _foliot _atau _imp _yang tidak punya kerjaan untuk membantumu." Aku menyeringai lebar, hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, memang_nya_ kau tahu siapa aku? Jangan-jangan kau belum lancar membaca, dan namaku tertukar dengan nama _imp_."

Anak laki-laki itu memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak bodoh, _demon_. Aku memanggilmu, Bartimaeus, atau Rekhyt, atau siapapun namamu, bukan untuk berbasa-basi."

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kurang lengkap." Aku berdeham. " Aku Bartimaeus, Sahkr al-Jinni, N'gorso yang Hebat, dan sang Ular dari Silver Plumes. Aku membangun kembali tembok-tembok Uruk, Karnak, dan Praha. Aku berbicara dengan Solomon. Aku pernah berlari bersama nenek moyang kerbau-kebau di padang rumput. Aku menjaga Zimbabwe Tua hingga hujan batu menghancurkannya dan anjing-anjing memakan tuan-tuan mereka. Dan yang terbaru, yang pasti akan membuat kau berterimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepadaku, akulah, bersama masterku, yang menyelamatkan London dan dunia dari serbuan _demon-demon_ gila."

"Oh ya? Baru dengar, _tuh_."

Telingaku panas dan mengeluarkan uap, mataku meloncat keluar, tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja kudengar (Benar, berlebihan. Aku tidak mau membuat penampilanku menjadi jelek dengan mengeluarkan efek seperti itu.). Aku ingin mencabik-cabiknya.

"Terserah kau _deh._" ujarnya."Sekarang dengarkan aku_. _Mungkin kau akan senang jika tahu bahwa ayahku itu memiliki tiga _marid_, lima afrit, dan lima _bodyguard_ sebagai pelayannya." Si anak lelaki mengorek kuku dengan bosan. Mantra Pengerut menyerangku secara tiba-tiba, nyeri menjalari sekujur rohku.

"Aw, stop! Sabar sedikit bisa tidak sih?" Mantra tersebut lenyap dalam sekejap, si anak laki-laki mengangkat kedua alis meminta jawaban.

Tugas yang diajukan kepadaku kali ini memang menarik, walau agak membuat heran. Amat sangat jarang sekali seorang penyihir dapat memanggil _marid _dan _afrit _sebanyak itu sekaligus. Pasti ayah si bocah adalah seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat, atau memiliki banyak anak buah yang loyal, dapat dipercaya, dan cukup hebat untuk melakukan pemanggilan dan mengontrol _demon-demon _itu.

"Jika ayahmu memiliki pelayan sebanyak itu, mengapa kau tidak memanggil _marid_, atau entitas yang lebih besar?" ujarku sinis. "Bukannya aku takut lho, cuma saran. Oh, lagipula kau pasti tidak akan mampu." Aku tertawa. Kali ini aku mengubah diri menjadi wujud favoritku, sesosok minotaur bertanduk.

Si anak lelaki menguap lagi. Sepertinya ia lelah sekali (Itu sudah bisa dipastikan. Salah sendiri berani-beraninya memanggilku.). "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tentu saja aku tidak hanya memanggilmu. Aku punya alasan lain mengapa aku mau repot-repot begini." Ia duduk bersila. "Pertama-tama, silahkan duduk."

Sang minotaur mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar." Bukan hanya mengesalkan, anak lelaki ini juga aneh. Dua kata yang barusan ia ucapkan amat tidak lazim digunakan dalam pemanggilan, dalam kondisi berhadap-hadapan di dalam dua _pentacle_, apalagi keluar dari mulut anak yang telah menghinamu sejak awal.

"Kau tidak tuli," desahnya. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Aku tetap berdiri, memutuskan untuk tidak bersikap patuh terhadapnya. Enak saja (Lagipula apabila duduk, sepertinya akan menjadi pemandangan yang menggelikan. Bayangkan saja minotaur bertanduk dengan postur sebesar raksasa dan berkulit sekeras baja duduk). "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang, jika itu maksudmu. Panggil _imp _sana." Aku mengentakkan kaki, membuat seluruh ruangan bergetar hebat, melontarkan anak lelaki tersebut beberapa sentimeter ke belakang. Sial, ia membuat _pentacle_ yang besar, merontokkan harapanku.

Anak lelaki itu berdiri, menepiskan debu dari pakaiannya, dan melotot garang. Uh, takut.

"_Please_, Bartimaeus. Jangan membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga." Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, aku tidak senang berbasa-basi. Aku tahu kau mengenal Ptolemaus lebih dari siapapun. Sekarang jelaskan padaku cara termudah untuk pergi ke duniamu."

Oh, jadi itu _toh _alasannya.

"Jangan membantah, atau aku akan memberimu Cacar Membakar, atau yang lebih parah dari itu. Jika saja _Apocrypha _Ptolemaus tidak hilang tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak akan bertanya kepadamu." Anak lelaki itu menunggu aku bicara. Aku diam saja. Bocah tersebut telah membuka memoriku yang terdalam, tentang Ptolemy, tentang _Kitty_, dan tentang _Nathaniel_. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ketiganya sebisa mungkin tidak ingin kuungkit lagi. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Aku bukan jin sentimentil, kau tahu, tapi entah mengapa saat-saat dengan Ptolemy dan Nathaniel telah mengendap di pikiranku.

Dengan usianya yang masih muda, aku yakin, memanggilku merupakan satu-satunya cara yang terlintas di otaknya untuk mengetahui jawaban pertanyaannya itu. Disamping itu, para penyihir masa kini tidak ada yang peduli dengan teori serta perjalanan Ptolemy, dan benar-benar sudah melupakannya, aku yakin. Sejak _Apocrypha _hilang, sejarah tersebut pun ikut hilang tak berbekas, dan tidak ada lagi buku atau perkamen yang membahas hal tersebut di perpustakaan manapun di dunia.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan Cacar Membakar_mu_ atau yang lainnya. Terserah. Kau mau tahu mengenai hal tersebut, cari tahu sendiri, dan jangan harap mendapatkan sesuatu dariku." Anak lelaki itu terdiam. Ruangan hening selama beberapa saat. Aku dapat melihat ia berpikir keras, menimbang-nimbang akan memaksaku atau tidak.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, ia memutuskan tidak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Anak lelaki itu menghela napas berat, berdiri, dan kembali memasang tampang sok. "Yakinlah, aku akan bertanya lagi padamu di lain waktu. Sekarang, aku ingin kau mencari tahu apa yang ayahku rencanakan. Saat ini membunuhnya belum terlalu penting."

Oke, itu sih gampang. Aku mengubah diri menjadi burung elang gagah dan bersiap-siap merentangkan sayap. "Hei," ujarku, sayapku menutup kembali, "Seingatku kau belum memberitahuku _apapun _tentang tugas mudah yang kau berikan."

Bocah itu menyeringai. "Memang. Aku belum menyuruhmu pergi kan? Kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat." Ia berkacak pinggang. "Cari tahu rencananya, lebih bagus lagi jika kau bisa membawa _blueprint_ skema, atau catatan mengenai hal tersebut. Dan yang paling penting, _jangan sampai tertangkap._"

Aku mengerutkan bibir. "Sebentar. Ada hal yang kurang jelas di sini. Di mana dapat kutemukan ayahmu? Siapa namanya?" Tanyaku tak sabar. "Dan yang paling penting, _kapan _kau akan membebaskan_ku_?" Aku menekankan kalimat terakhir dengan suara paling mengerikan yang dapat terpikirkan. "Oh, dan satu lagi. Apakah orang itu benar-benar ayahmu? Aku yakin bukan. Ia pasti mastermu, yang entah karena apa, membuatmu memanggilnya ayah. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana…"

"Kau cerewet sekali, sih," tukasnya. "Aku yakin, sudah lama sekali kau tidak dipanggil ke sini, ke London. Semua berubah di sini, tahu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kau akan dibebaskan segera jika keinginanku sudah kudapatkan. Sekarang berangkat, ke Westminster Hall."

Aku menegakkan telinga. "Westminster Hall? Kau yakin?"

Anak laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas keras-keras melalu mulut. "Jangan banyak omong, pergi sajalah."

"Dan _ayahmu _itu bernama…"

Ia menggumamkan sebuah nama. Aku merasakan kebencian dalam suaranya.

"Jangan berbisik seperti itu _donk_. Aku tidak bisa dengar nih."

Si anak laki-laki setengah berteriak, "Cari pria bernama Harold Button, dan jangan suruh aku mengulanginya lagi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaf, karena Chapter yang satu ini lama bener… Gak sempet soalnya, heu… Bakalan kejadian di chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga,, Jadi gue minta maaf dari sekarang y..

Minta maaf juga, chapter kemaren lupa nulis disclaimer. Maapin Jo, hhe.. (Dih, sok akrab,,)

Jadi sekarang gue mau Disclaimer,,

DISCLAIMER : Sebagian besar punya pengarang favorit gue, Jonathan Stroud. Ada juga original char buatan gue, tapi cuma sebagian kecil. Disclaimer ni sekalian buat Chapter 3 juga, soalnya chapter 2 sengaja gue pendekkin, biar cliffhangernya bagus, hehe…

Terus, gue mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak…! Buat apocrief dan Farah a.k.a. Cun Lai, makasih banget yo,,

Peraturan buat yang mau baca fanfic gue : Kudu mesti wajib ngereview! Ok, Ok!

Makasih banyak…

_Bartimaeus_

_2_

Ternyata benar, London sudah banyak berubah.

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperhatikan dengan seksama pemandangan London modern di siang hari. Banyak sekali manusia-manusia yang berlalu lalang, baik penyihir maupun _commoner_. Tidak sedikit yang terburu-buru, membawa koper-koper hitam yang kelihatan serupa. Mereka semua berjalan beriringan seirama, kaki beradu kaki, tangan berayun membentur tangan yang lain. Aku heran belum ada yang tersandung kaki sendiri dan jatuh berguling-guling. Wuih, pasti seru.

Berwujud kucing besar berbulu kelabu, bermata hijau, dan bergigi runcing, aku berusaha mencari celah diantara lalu lintas manusia itu, tetapi lebih sering terlonjak mundur karena tertendang atau hampir terinjak. Sang kucing menggerutu keras, mencakar dan mendesis kepada siapapun yang mengenainya.

Sungguh tidak menguntungkan menjadi seekor kucing di kota metropolitan.

Jika ada jin lain yang melihatku sekarang, sedang berkutat dengan kaki-kaki manusia yang tidak bisa dibedakan satu sama lain, aku yakin ia akan mencemooh sambil bertanya mengapa aku tidak merubah wujud menjadi bentuk lain. Burung, misalnya. Atau mungkin serangga.

Aku sudah berpikir seperti itu, tentu saja. Terlambat, sayangnya. Aku baru menyadari bahwa mengambil bentuk makhluk yang bisa terbang jauh lebih pas daripada memilih tubuh makhluk darat dengan kaki setelah rohku berubah bentuk menjadi seekor kucing. Mengubah bentuk sekarang, sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri kepada _sentry _atau _sphere _yang sedang berpatroli.

Ditambah lagi, Wesminster Hall berada tepat di seberang, kira-kira lima ratus meter, menaranya terlihat dengan jelas dari tempat si kucing kelabu berdiri (Di London versi terdahulu, saat kejadian di St. James Park belum terjadi, aku yakin, dari tempatku berdiri, tidak akan ada satu bagianpun dari Westminster Hall yang dapat kulihat. Tapi kini Gedung Parlemen itu sepertinya sudah direnovasi habis-habisan setelah dihancurkan Nouda cs tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bangunan itu sekarang bertransformasi menjadi gedung tinggi dengan lebih dari dua puluh lantai. Firasatku, fungsi Whitehall telah dipindahtempatkan ke Westminster juga.)

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mencari jalan alternatif daripada mendapatkan kesempatan terinjak-injak sepatu hitam mengkilat, mahal dan bermerek, ataupun sepatu berhak lima senti. _No way_.

Aku berbalik, berjalan santai ke arah gang kecil yang gelap yang terletak di antara dua gedung tak bernama. Sambil berjalan, aku mengedarkan pandangan, berharap menemukan jalan lain untuk menyeberang. Sial, tidak ada. Arus manusia seperti tidak berujung. Pemandangan aneh, cenderung mengerikan.

Aku merebahkan diri sesaat di sebelah tempat sampah yang menguarkan bau keju dan roti busuk. Aku mengawasi sekitar, membuka mata benak, melihat _plane _kedua, dimana banyak _imp _dan _foliot _tak kasatmata yang berkeliaran. Di _plane _ketiga dan seterusnya, aku tidak menemukan makhluk baru, hanya saja wujud para _imp _dan _foliot_-_foliot _itu berubah, semakin mengerikan di _plane _yang lebih tinggi.

Tunggu dulu, ini aneh.

Tidak ada _sphere _pengintai, _sentry_, ataupun polisi-polisi kepunyaan Farrar seperti dulu (Itupun kalau ia dan pasukannya masih ada. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.). Aku mengerutkan kening. Keadaan ini tidak seperti yang kuduga. London benar-benar berbeda sekarang. Dan tanpa tahu alasannya, hal ini membuatku khawatir.

Jika keadaannya seperti ini, tidak akan menjadi masalah jika aku mengubah bentuk sekarang. Rasa sakit sudah mulai menusuk-nusuk rohku, seperti yang biasa terjadi jika makhluk gaib sepertiku mengambil suatu bentuk di dunia manusia. Aku bersiap-siap berubah ketika sebuah benda padat menimpa punggungku dengan keras. Ouch.

Aku menoleh. Dan tidak melihat apapun di belakangku.

Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, aku kembali bersiap-siap, berencana untuk berubah menjadi seekor burung merpati yang anggun, ketika benda padat yang lebih besar kembali menimpaku, kali ini dua kali berturut-turut.

"Hei!" Aku berteriak marah (Sangat tidak keren. Karena wujudku masih seekor kucing, yang keluar dari mulutkupun hanya suara kucing yang melengking.). Aku membalikkan tubuh. Tak jauh di hadapanku berdiri sesosok anak lelaki kecil berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Ia mengenakan sebuah topi kumal berwarna biru dan kaus kebesaran berwarna hitam.

Anak itu tak berbicara ataupun melakukan apapun selain kembali melempariku dengan batu. Apa-apaan sih anak ini?

Bocah itu tak memeberiku kesempatan untuk berubah barang sedetikpun. Aku berlari menjauhinya, berbelok di mulut gang, dan berubah menjadi burung gereja. Benar-benar di luar rencana.

Aku terbang menuju atap, mendarat di ujung cerobong asap, dan melihat gang di bawah, dimana si anak kecil sedang menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari, mencariku. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan keinginanku untuk sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan masterku. Aku terbang menukik ke bawah, kemudian mendarat di atas selasar yang cukup tinggi, tetap menjaga jarak dengan penyerangku.

Aku berpikir, mencoba mencari alasan mengapa anak kecil tersebut mengincarku. Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, tidak melakukan apapun terhadapnya. Kemungkinan besar bocah itu dapat melihat sosokku yang sebenarnya, dan pastinya membenci apa yang ia lihat, dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkanku dengan caranya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja aku tak habis pikir. Jangan-jangan London telah berubah menjadi tempat yang berbahaya bagi jin hebat sepertiku.

Aku memanjangkan leher, ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu kemudian. Sepertinya ia sudah menyerah mencariku, berbalik badan ke arah ia datang, dan berlari kecil menjauhi gang.

Dasar anak kecil.

Aku melaksanakan rencana semula, berubah menjadi burung merpati yang anggun. Aku bersolek sebentar di atas selasar, merapikan bulu-buluku yang putih, mengusap-usap paruh, siap untuk melaksanakan tugas. Tepat saat aku hendak mengepakkan sayap, terdengar suara gaduh dari bawah. Tanpa sadar, aku terbang beberapa sentimeter ke udara, mencari sumber suara ribut itu.

Ternyata anak kecil itu lagi. Tapi kali ini ia tidak sendirian. Berjalan beriringan di belakangnya, dua remaja pria dan seorang gadis terseok-seok ke tengah gang, menyingkirkan sampah-sampah yang menghalangi jalan. Aku kembali mendarat di selasar, mencoba mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapatkan informasi siapa sebenarnya mereka dan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku.

"Di sini, Matt." Lengking anak lelaki yang menyerangku. Topi birunya sudah menghilang entah kemana, bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi ke pipinya. Ia terlihat habis berlari kencang, napasnya terputus-putus. Salah satu remaja lelaki berambut pirang berjalan menyusuri gang, melihat kesana kemari, terlihat jelas sedang mencari sesuatu. Pastinya _sih_ aku. Apa lagi?

Sementara temannya sibuk mencariku, gadis yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang mencolek punggung si anak kecil. Ia berbisik. Sial, aku tidak dapat menangkap apa yang ia katakan. Apapun yang ia katakan, berefek tidak bagus.

Si anak kecil mendongak, dan berteriak, "Di sana! Di atas selasar!

Bagus, mereka tidak sebodoh yang kukira. Waktunya cabut.

Tetapi, sebelum aku sempat mengangkat sayap, sesuatu dilemparkan dari bawah oleh salah seorang dari mereka.

Begitu aku menyadarinya, aku telah terkurung di dalam Bola Kepedihan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bartimaeus_

_3_

Aku tidak percaya.

Aku, Bartimaeus, jin yang terkenal di semua zaman, yang pernah berbicara dengan Solomon, yang turut andil dalam pendirian bangunan-bangunan menakjubkan dan bersejarah di seluruh dunia, yang jika namaku disebutkan akan menggetarkan hati siapapun, dalam sedetik telah dilumpuhkan oleh empat anak ingusan.

Aku mendengus kesal. Inilah akibatnya jika meremehkan anak kecil. Kini wujudku adalah seekor tupai hitam dengan ekor berwarna putih. Untung bagiku, Bola Kepedihan yang dilemparkan oleh mereka merupakan jenis yang cukup besar, kira-kira cukup untuk dimasuki satu manusia. Tapi tetap saja, dalam beberapa menit, bola itu sekarang hanya berukuran sedikit lebih besar daripada seekor tupai.

Dan sekarang sudah mulai bertambah sempit lagi.

Aku kembali berubah, memilih tikus got besar sebagai wujud (Ekor si tikus sengaja kubuat amat pendek, ekor yang panjang akan memperbesar peluang rohku untuk meleleh atau terpencar-pencar menjadi serpihan.).

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan kecil yang kotor, berlantai kayu. Gentong-gentong yang entah apa isinya bertebaran di sekeliling ruangan, beberapa ditumpukkan menjadi susunan tinggi di sudut. Tidak ada jendela. Batang hidung bocah-bocah yang mengurungku tidak nampak dimanapun.

Payah. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga mereka memiliki peralatan hebat seperti Bola Kepedihan ini. Darimana mereka mendapatkannya? Dan yang aku tak habis pikir, apa sih yang mereka inginkan dariku? Aku menggertakkan gigi dengan geram. Aku akan membunuh mereka semua jika aku berhasil kabur.

Hal yang aku khawatirkan adalah jika masterku kebetulan memanggilku ketika aku masih terkurung di sini. Tidak, aku yakin aku sudah bebas pada saat itu. Aku berpikir keras. Bola Kepedihan adalah salah satu musuh terbesar untuk makhluk sepertiku. Untuk bergerak saja sulit, apalagi untuk keluar. Beberapa tahun lalu, ketika aku tertangkap saat berbaik hati mengunjungi temanku Simpkin, aku hanya beruntung saja bisa keluar. Jika tidak diselamatkan temanku yang satu lagi, Faquarl, mungkin aku sudah tidak berada di sini sekarang.

Tiba-tiba dari luar pintu di hadapanku terdengar suara ribut-ribut orang berdebat. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, masuklah keempat penyerangku. Si gadis dan remaja cowok berambut hitam yang kulihat tidak melakukan apapun di gang sedang beradu mulut dengan seru.

"… sebelum itu tidak ada yang boleh…"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan sekarang, Kevin. Ingat, kita harus melapor…"

"Athena, tahu tidak? Kau terlalu kaku. Ayolah, kali ini saja kita bertindak terlebih dahulu. Aku yakin dia malah akan berterimakasih kepada kita karena telah membantunya," ujar si remaja laki-laki. Athena terlihat ragu. Ia diam saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk nimbrung. "Hellooo. Apa kabar semua? Terimakasih sudah mengundangku ke sini, tapi aku sedang terburu-buru, anak-anak manis. Cepat bebaskan aku. _Sekarang_." Aku berusaha benar-benar mengancam, tetapi aku sadar wujud tikus sama sekali tidak pas untuk menakuti anak kecil sekalipun. Argh, aku kesal sekali. Penawaran sepertinya lebih baik "Lepaskan aku sekarang, dan aku akan mempertimbangkan untuk tidak membalas dendam kepada kalian." Sebenarnya tidak cukup sih, tapi aku sedang malas berargumen. Aku diam dan menunggu.

Keempat orang itu menoleh serempak ke arahku. Athena, yang sepertinya menjadi pemimpin di sini berjalan mendekatiku. "Kabarku baik, _demon_. Bagaimana denganmu? Sepertinya tidak." Ia tersenyum mengejek dan bersedekap. Gadis ini benar-benar mengingatkanku pada Kitty. Rambutnya, cara bicara, bahkan cara berpakaiannya pun sama. Mereka berempat juga mengingatkanku pada Resistance. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" ujar Athena lagi. Ia mengerutkan kening, sepertinya bingung karena baru kali ini bertemu jin yang tidak membalas ejekannya. Oh, bukannya aku tidak mau membalas, tadi kan aku sedang berpikir.

"Kau tidak senang kalau aku diam? Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan diam." Sebenarnya sulit bagiku untuk diam saja saat seseorang atau sesuatu mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku geram. Tapi jika itu akan membuat mereka kesal, aku rela _deh_. Lagipula aku sudah capek, lebih baik aku menghemat tenaga untuk memikirkan jalan keluar.

Lingkaran itu bertambah sempit lagi. Sial. Hamster kecil hitam legam bermata merah muncul menggantikan si tikus.

Athena masih bersedekap dan berdiri diam. Matanya menatapku tajam. Aku merasa pernah melihat mata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak dapat mengingat di mana. Sepertinya ia menungguku untuk berbicara. Kalau benar begitu, ia tidak beruntung, karena aku tidak mau ngomong, _tuh_.

Ternyata tidak. Dua detik kemudian, ia berbalik dan pergi keluar ruangan, disusul teman-temannya. Yah, tidak seru ah. Padahal aku berharap mereka menungguku bicara sampai mereka lelah dan kesal.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari pintu. Si anak tujuh tahun tidak ikut pergi.

Aku menaikkan alis dengan heran. Mau apalagi dia?

Anak kecil itu telah mengenakan topinya kembali. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku dengan bergaya. Setelah lima menit membisu, akhirnya aku tidak tahan. "Apa sih maumu? Kalau tidak ada urusan denganku, pergi sana. Jangan menatapku seperti itu terus."

Ia mengeluarkan tangan dari saku. Sebongkah batu berada di genggamannya, dan tanpa basa-basi ia melemparnya ke arahku. Tidak secara langsung mengenaiku, tentu saja. Bola Kepedihan melindungiku dari lemparan anak itu (Melindungi untuk sementara, maksudku.).

Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dengan amat heran aku melihat bagian lingkaran yang terkena lemparan batu melentur dan melesak ke dalam, hampir mengenaiku, sebelum memantul ke luar kembali. Dengan secepat kilat aku berubah menjadi seekor kumbang kecil. Setelah lingkaran luar Bola Kepedihan telah kembali seperti semula, aku kembali menjadi seekor hamster. "Hei, hei! Jangan melempar batu seperti itu! Apa yang…" Belum selesai aku berbicara, ia kembali melempariku, kali ini secara bertubi-tubi. Lingkaran yang mengelilingiku melesak dan melentur berkali-kali, berkali-kali pula aku berubah wujud untuk menyelamatkan diri, meliuk ke sana kemari untuk menghindar. Detik ini menjadi seekor capung, detik berikutnya menjadi lalat, begitu seterusnya. Anak ini benar-benar membuatku lelah. Batu di sakunya sepertinya tidak bisa habis.

Tiba-tiba, setelah kira-kira satu menit, aku melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Sebongkah kerikil kecil yang dilempar oleh bocah itu, seperti batu-batu sebelumnya, membuat lingkaran luar melesak ke dalam. Tapi, alih-alih memantul kembali, kerikil itu kali ini _masuk_ ke dalam Bola Kepedihan, menggelinding, dan berhenti tepat di sebelah kakiku (Saat ini wujudku adalah seekor belalang.).

Aku melongo.

Sementara itu, si anak kecil berhenti sebentar untuk menarik napas. Tadi ia melempar batu-batu itu dengan sekuat tenaga, keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Aku menggosok-gosok mata tidak percaya. Bola Kepedihan yang bisa merobek-robek rohku dapat ditembus sebuah kerikil kecil? Yang benar saja! Apakah ini benar-benar Bola Kepedihan seperti yang kuduga? Jangan-jangan aku salah mengenali lingkaran yang mengurungku sejak tadi. Aku menelengkan kepala, dengan saksama meneliti setiap senti dari lingkaran itu. Tidak, ini pasti Bola Kepedihan, aku bisa merasakan auranya yang hangat dan menggelenyar, walaupun tidak sekuat yang digunakan untuk mengurungku di Menara London waktu itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar di sini.

Meskipun aku berpikir keras, aku tetap tak dapat menemukan penjelasan mengenai Bola Kepedihan yang satu ini. Kalaupun ternyata lingkaran ini bukan Bola Kepedihan seperti yang kumaksud, aku tetap tidak berani mengambil resiko untuk menyentuhnya.

Hei. Untuk apa sih aku merepotkan bola tengik ini? Aku mengetok-ngetok kepala si belalang. Bodoh kau, Bartimaeus. Seharusnya aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Aku kembali memeriksa lingkaran itu dengan sedetail-detailnya. Yes, aku bisa melihat itu. Sebuah lubang kecil hasil terobosan si kerikil. Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menyemangati si anak kecil untuk terus melempariku.

Anak kecil itu masih berdiri diam, beristirahat. Sambil berpikir juga kelihatannya. Aku cemas, jangan-jangan di saat menguntungkan seperti ini ia malah memutuskan untuk berhenti dan pergi. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Aku memulai aksiku. "Eh, bocah. Capek ya?" Berhasil. Si anak kecil menoleh kepadaku, matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Uh, sepertinya ia benci sekali kepadaku. Memangnya apa sih yang sudah kulakukan? "Payah. Bayi saja bisa melempar lebih baik dari kau." Kasar, aku akui, tapi terbukti amat berhasil. Anak kecil itu kembali melempar batu ke arahku, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Aku terkekeh senang. Aku kembali harus melompat-melompat dan merubah wujud berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak keberatan. Beberapa kerikil lagi melompat ke dalam lingkaran. Bahkan yang paling terakhir masuk adalah sebongkah batu berukuran sedang. Sip. Lubang yang terbentuk sudah cukup sekarang. Dan bodohnya, si anak kecil masih belum menyadari kekeliruan yang telah ia lakukan.

Seekor nyamuk terbang di dalam lingkaran, bersiap-siap keluar menuju kebebasan. Setelah meliuk-liuk sesaat untuk menghindari hujan batu yang masih berlangsung, aku keluar melewati celah kecil lingkaran itu dengan sekali sentakan. Aku bebas!

Aku menoleh ke sana kemari mencari jalan keluar, mengacuhkan si anak kecil yang sekarang tercengang dan kelihatan panik melihatku dapat keluar. Tapi aku baru ingat satu hal.

Ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela.

Aku segera terbang menuju pintu mendahului si anak kecil yang sekarang berlari juga menuju pintu. Aku yakin ia akan memanggil dan memberitahu teman-temannya, membiarkan dirinya sendiri dimarahi atas kebodohannya.

Setelah keluar ruangan yang kotor itu, aku sampai di sebuah ruangan luas, yang kelihatannya digunakan sebagai tempat pertemuan. Aku tidak mau repot-repot memperhatikan sekitar, tidak ada waktu. Yang pasti, ruangan itu kosong. Aku mencari pintu keluar. Itu dia. Aku langsung melesat secepat aku bisa, dan meloloskan diri melalui ventilasi udara.

Aku menghembuskan napas lega. Aku sudah berada di luar, berarti masalah beres. Aku mengubah diri menjadi burung elang. Nyamuk bukan binatang yang keren.

Tindakan yang keliru.

Karena terlalu senang, aku lengah dan tidak melihat keadaan terlebih dahulu. Athena dan kedua konconya beserta si anak kecil ternyata sudah siap menghadang di halaman berumput di depanku. Ah. Aku menggerutu, mengutuk diri sendiri. Menjadi nyamuk jelas lebih menguntungkan daripada elang disaat-saat seperti ini. Tapi sudah tidak ada waktu untuk berubah lagi. Aku tidak ingin memberi mereka kesempatan.

Jangan sampai aku tertangkap lagi. Aku harus waspada, siapa tahu salah satu dari mereka membawa Bola Kepedihan lagi, atau benda gaib lain.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku menukik ke atas untuk menghindari mereka. Aku yakin gerakanku sudah sangat cepat, tetapi sesuatu menghantam sayap kananku, membuatku oleng.

Aku kena.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Panah perak menancap di sana, di sayapku. Keadaannya parah, dan yang lebih memperburuk keadaan, aku merasakan rohku melemah.

Aku tidak sempat menoleh ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang mereka lakukan, aku segera terbang sebisaku, rasa sakit semakin lama semakin mendera di sekujur rohku. Aku harap efek panah itu tidak menjalar dengan cepat, karena aku dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk mencabut panah itu dari sayapku sekarang. Untung bagiku, staminaku dalam kondisi yang amat baik, membantuku untuk terbang, walaupun tanpa arah. Tapi jika anak-anak itu masih mengejarku, aku tidak yakin bisa selamat.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku sekarang berada di tengah sebuah gang suram, terbang meliuk-liuk tak terkendali. Derap langkah kaki mengiringiku di bawah. Bagus, mereka masih mengincarku.

Ayolah Bartimaeus. Aku, sang jin ternama, Sakhr al-Jinni, tidak akan mati di tangan empat cecunguk kecil. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Si gadis sedang mengangkat busur dengan mata panah teracung ke arahku. Oh, bagus. Matilah aku.

Aku berzig-zag untuk membuat mereka bingung. Tidak bisa dibilang zig-zag sebenarnya, lebih tepat disebut gerakan abstrak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak mungkin aku diam saja tanpa perlawanan. Aku menoleh sekali lagi. Kali ini si cowok pirang memegang sesuatu berbentuk bulat dan melontarkannya ke arahku. Bola Kepedihan? Bukan. Aku tidak mengenali benda itu. Sesuatu dengan warna hijau kebiru-biruan, memancarkan sinar yang menyilaukan.

Dan kali ini mereka tepat sasaran. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghindar. Aku terbang secepat yang kubisa. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat sinar itu menuju tepat ke arahku.

Aku menelan ludah dan menutup mata. Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Ledakan besar membahana di seantero gang.

Aku masih hidup?

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba, tidak memikirkan apakah gerakanku kali ini akan membahayakanku atau tidak, lalu untuk ketiga kalinya menoleh ke belakang.

Yang kulihat cukup membuatku tercengang. Seekor kelelawar besar sedang terbang menukik menuju keempat orang di bawah, melancarkan detonasi yang luar biasa besar, menghancurkan jalan sempit di bawah, membentuk lubang menganga. Empat orang itu terlontar begitu jauh sampai ke ujung gang, terbaring lemas. Tapi hanya untuk sesaat. Setelah terlempar beberapa puluh meter, keempat orang itu masih bisa bangkit dan berjalan menjauhi gang, menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan incarannya. Dua orang di antara mereka berjalan terpincang-pincang, terlihat jelas terluka. Siapa yang terluka aku tidak dapat memastikan, jaraknya terlalu jauh, dan pandanganku sudah mulai kabur.

Setelah yakin keadaan sudah aman, aku mendarat dengan susah payah ke lantai batu di depan sebuah pintu. Terengah-engah, aku berusaha menjangkau panah di sayapku dengan paruh, mencabutnya, dan melemparkannya sejauh mungkin. Benar-benar keadaan yang memalukan bagi seorang jin hebat sepertiku.

Si kelelawar menghampiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Bart?"

Aku menoleh heran kepadanya. "Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

Kelelawar itu kelihatan menyeringai. "Kau sudah lupa padaku? Ck, ck, sudah begitu lamakah… Coba lihat baik-baik."

Aku mengamati sosok di depanku dengan cermat. Aku melihat _plane _pertama sampai keenam, masih seekor kelelawar. Di _plane _ketujuh aku melihat bentuk lain yang sepertinya familier. Sosok dan suara itu…

Aku ternganga. "Kau… Kau kan sudah mati!"

Kelelawar itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Bartimaeus, kau membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku belum mati, tahu. Berterima kasihlah sedikit, aku sudah menyelamatkanmu. Oh, sepertinya kau lebih senang kalau aku mati."

Aku cepat-cepat menyanggah,"Tidak." Aku tersenyum, merasa lega dan senang. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Queezle."


End file.
